


I Love You

by Hetaku



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU where Hershel has selective mutism, F/M, Selective Mute!Hershel Layton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hershel finally has the heart to confess to his sweetheart, Claire. But can he do it? A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: http://a-silentangel.tumblr.com/post/124428916438/hey-heres-a-cute-prompt-person-a-has-selective  
> "person a has selective mutism and has never spoken to person b even though they’ve been dating for months (and they were friends for a while before they started dating) and one day they’re cuddling and person a just mumbles, semi-audibly, “i love you”  
> how person b responds - whether they are stunned and amazed, or they just smile and say “i love you too, [person a]” or any other reaction is up to you!"

“So Hershel,” Claire spoke softly. “What is it that you wanted to show me?”

Hershel diverted his gaze from Claire’s eyes, flustered. He shrugged. Claire looked around for anyone else besides the two of them.

“It’s okay, Hershel,” Claire reassured him. “I won’t force you. And no one else is around, I made sure.”

Hershel felt sweat on the back of his neck. He was unsure if he could take anymore. Claire felt a slight trembling when she held his hand, clammy from worry.

“Hershel,” Claire pleaded. “If I hurt you in anyway, please let me know. I would never intentionally harm you, and I’ll help you in any way I can.”

She heard a soft, yet barely audible murmur from Hershel after a good five minutes of silence. Claire asked him to repeat it.

“I… love… you… Claire,” His voice shook with each sound he made. Claire smiled and hugged Hershel.

“I love you too, Hershel.”

She planted a kiss on his nose. He blushed, then smiled at his new lover.


End file.
